Haruhi-Nekochan
by SakuOfTheD3ad
Summary: He told them so many times that Beelzenef was cursed.. But no one really believed that... Well until this happens! Haruhi has to deal with this huge change in her life and try to live a normal life. Maybe a certain boy can help her feel normal in all the right ways. Can she figure out what happened? Can this boy protect her from the other guys in the school?
_**Ok I do not own ouran highschool host club mkay? But I did write this! Now bare with me I wrote this in like 3 hours give or take and so yea let me know if I should write chapter 2 or not. Yes I know my grammar sucks so like I said bare with me.**_

Chapter 1

Haruhi sighed as she walked down the long hallway. She was on her way to the club room when she stepped on something squishy outside of the door. As she takes a step back she sees

Nekozawa-sempai's Beelzenef on the floor with her foot print on its face. A shiver runs up her spine as she stares at it. "Oh come on Haruhi it can't possibly really be cursed!" She shakes her head and bends down to pick it up.

As shes about to touch it the doors to the club room fly open. Haruhi freezes and looks up to see Kyoya looking down at her. "Haruhi your late, that will be another hundred.."

"HARUHI! " Kyoya was cut of by Tamaki rushing past him. As he was about to wrap his arms around Haruhi who had stood up, he stops and backs all the way down the hall at the sight of Beelzenef on the floor.

The twins come out of the room and stand next to Haruhi. "You know if you touch it you will be cursed!" Kaoru whispered in her ear. "Yea and your hair will fall out!" Hikaru whispered in her other ear.

"NO! I don't want Haru-chan's hair to fall out! " Honey came running out of the door and attached himself to her leg. Haruhi sighed and looked down at him. She knew they all were over reacting but what could she say to calm them down?

"She is not going to loose her hair..." Mori walked out and detached Honey from her leg.

Haruhi sighed again as she bent down to grab Beelzenef. "Its just a doll. How can a doll do any thin-" Haruhi's finger tips grazed the doll and there was a bright flash of light blinding her. Gasping Haruhi stumbled back and fell hitting her head.

"Haru-chan?" Haruhi grumbled lightly as she turned her head to the side. Her head was killing her and she felt like the room was spinning. Slowly she opened her eyes but quickly closed them from the bright light around her.

"Tamaki close the curtains. The bright light is not going to make her head feel better." Kyoya ordered the others to get a few other things like a glass of water and a cool rag.

Haruhi felt a cool rag being gently placed on her forehead. The pain subsided a little and she let out a little sigh. "What happened?" she squeaked out as she tried to sit up. The room started spinning again and she started to fall back. Before her head hit the bed she was laying on a hand cough't the back side of her head and gently laid it down on the pillow. Noticing she was a bed she cracked her eyes open to the darkened room. "Where am i?"

"You are in my bed room. My house was the closest so we brought you here. " Haruhi looked up at Kyoya who had removed his hand from the back of her head. He had been the one who helped keeping her from hitting her head again. Haruhi who wasn't emotional started crying silently as she looked at her friends. She was so confused and the room kept spinning. She closed her eyes and tried to remember why her head hurt.

"I stepped on the cat doll... and then there was a bright light...and I fell back..." She opened her eyes and looked at her friends. "What happened?"

"You fell and hurt your head Haru-chan." Honey looked worriedly at her from next to Mori.

"You fell down the stairs and bumped your head really good." Hikaru patted the top of her hand. "You've been a sleep for over 5 hours." Kaoru said from beside his brother.

"Five hours?!" Haruhi unsteadily sat up and looked at the clock. "We have to go back to school! I have a big test today!" She was about to get out of bed when her legs gave out. Kyoya grabbed her and helped her sit back down on the bed. "Kyoya what are you-!'

"Haruhi if you try to get out of this bed again I will add three thousand more to what you owe us." Kyoya gave her a look that made her look down at her feet in defeat. He handed her a glass of water and stood up. "Tamaki will you please come in here and try to cheer her up while i go get some soup for her?"

Haruhi looked up and over at the door where Tamaki was peaking around. "I will not come into the room. She may look even cuter than before but I will not, absolutely not go in there. She is cursed!"

Haruhi looked at her friends who were all glaring at Tamaki. "Look cuter? What is he talking about I look the same as I always do!" They all looked at her with a face that said they weren't sure how to break bad news to her. "I do look the same right?" At their lack of response she stands up and holds the wall for support as she walks over to the bathroom. Once she enters she flicks on the light and looks around. The bathroom was as big as her hole house. "Damn rich people.." She mumbles as she walks over to the mirror. As she looks into the mirror she gasps loudly. The guys come running into the room and watch her as she shakily touches her face. Her hands trail up to her now long flowing brown hair and stops at the cat ears that flick on the top of her head as she pokes them. Her arms fall in defeat as she stairs at her self. Her hair and cat ears weren't the only things that had changed. Her once brown eyes were a crystal blue with cat slits and her breasts had grown three times bigger to a c cup. She opens her mouth and gasps at her reflection. Her canines were longer so they looked like cat fangs. She felt something move behind her and she half turned to see a brown tail sway once behind her. Closing her eyes she bends her head down and walks out past her friends and sits on the bed. She covers her face with her hands and begins to cry.

Honey comes over and sits on the bed next to her. "You still are the same Haruhi-chan we know and love. You just look a little different.. Its not a bad thing!" Haruhi wipes at her tears but doesn't say anything.

"Look on the bright side! Your even hotter now!" Kaoru said as he walked up to her.

"Yea and now we really can dress you up like a girl!" Hikaru said. The twins looked at each other and beamed brightly. "A neko-mimi!" They both shouted.

"Will you two stop it!Your making her feel even worse." Everyone looked at Kyoya. "Leave Haruhi and I alone for a moment. Go make her some food or something.

They all nodded and said. "Yes sir.." as they walked out of the room. Kyoya sat down next to Haruhi who had stopped crying.

"How am I supposed to go to school now? I will lose my scholar ship and will have to find a job on a farm or in a bar... " She looked up at Kyoya as tears started streaming down her face again. "What am I going to do?"

Kyoya reached around her and pulled her close. Haruhi let her self go and just bawled into his chest. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried. After a few moments she collected her self and pulled away a little. "Every one knows your a girl now. So you wont have any problems going back to school with your uhm bigger breasts..." Kyoya never sugar coated anything but he wasn't sure how blunt he should be with her. "You just have to hide your ears and we can by contacts that look like human eyes..."

Haruhi pulled farther away from him and stood up. "I guess I don't really care how I look to other people." She stopped and looked at him. "But my uniform wont fit anymore and I really hate the dresses the girls have to wear at school. I have an idea." She paced the room a couple of times till she held up a finger. "I know they have chest bindings. I can bind my chest and cut my hair and wala!"

Kyoya looked at her from the bed and watched her play with the ends of her long hair. "Are you sure you want to cut your hair?"

Haruhi looked at her hands and quickly put them down to her sides. "No but I.."

Kyoya shook his head as he stood up. "The hair stays. I am sure we can get a new uniform made so you can wear the boy's uniform with out binding your breasts."

Haruhi looked at him through squinted eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Kyoya walked over to her and wrapped a strand of hair around his finger and gave it a little tug. "Because now with you looking more like a girl we can host males now. You would be surprised how many guys would pay to sit with you. We could dress you in dresses and do your make up and everything."

Haruhi glared at him. "Do you honestly only think of money?!"

Kyoya smirked and lean toward her so close his lips almost touched her ear. "No but the sight of you dressed up with those cat ears turn me on a little..." He let it sink in a little then moved away from the blushing girl.

Just then a maid walked in with clothes in her arms. "Oh I am so sorry sir. I just brought the clothes you called for."

Kyoya took the clothes from her and she walked quickly out of the door. Sitting the clothes on the bed he turned to Haruhi who was still blushing but glaring at him. "Change and come down stairs lunch should be ready." With that he turned and left.

Haruhi looked at the closed door he walked out of. "Why is he always playing with me!" Haruhi turned and looked at the clothes and started changing.

All of the guys were sitting at the table when Haruhi walked in. She had her hair up in pig tails (it was the only thing she could do since she had cat ears now) and she was wearing a simple sundress. The dress was a light lilac with small straps that tied behind her neck. The skirt came to mid thigh right above her pale pink thigh high socks. She sat down at the only empty chair which was between the twins who were looking her up and down. As she sits she yelps as she sat on her tail. She sits up a little and her tail moves to behind her. The tail was pretty easy to control she found out, the ears on the other hand she had no idea how to move them, they kinda just moved on their own. The twins sat a bowl down in front of her. "Eat up Haruhi." Hikaru said. "You need to get your strength back" Kaoru said. Haruhi looked down at the bowl and saw the milk in the bowl. Her head was pounding and she wasn't in a joking mood so she just sat there glaring at the bowl. Tamaki grabbed the bowl and pushed it away. The twins shrugged and decided to sit there quietly.

Tamaki sat a glass of ice tea and a couple of pills in front of her. "Here take these, they will help your head ache."

"Thank you Sempai." Haruhi quickly took the pills and drank a little of the tea. She laid her head in her hands and took slow breaths so her head would stop pounding.

"I am sorry Haruhi." She looked at Tamaki through her fingers a little. "I was being quite rude about your situation."

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't know how I would have reacted if it were you who it had happened to." She looked around at the faces of her friends they all were so serious, even the twins who weren't ever serious were."I probably would have busted out laughing. You Tamaki- sempai would have freaked out if you had ears coming out of your head! You would have gone into sulking about it in the corner until some girl thought you were cute."

Everyone started laughing even Tamaki who had agreed with her. The conversation went to a pleasant one. Every one was making fun of each other and doing impressions of each other. Haruhi couldn't help but laugh. After a while a few maids brought out the meal. There were crab legs, a big ham, sushi, soups, and fresh baked bread. While every one piled up their plates Haruhi started getting curious as she looked at her plate full of all different types of food. Would she still like the same foods? Haruhi took a bite of bread and gasped. Every one stopped talking and looked at her. "Are you ok?" Tamaki looked at her worriedly.

"Everything tastes..." She shook her head. "It all tastes even better now. Like I can taste things in higher quality..." She took a bite of a crab leg and almost moaned. The guys laughed and kept eating.

The next day:

Haruhi walked into the club room with Kyoya who brought her to school. She stayed at his house, she didnt want to freak her father out just yet so Kyoya agreed. It was so early that the sun was just coming up. Kyoya had called a seamstress to come in and make a new uniform for Haruhi so they had to come in early so she could take measurements. Haruhi was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when an elderly lady walked into the room. She bowed to Kyoya who nodded in greeting. The lady walked over to the sleepy Haruhi and started taking measurements.

"I can make the changes to her uniform she already has. That way she can have it before school starts." The lady walked over to the sewing mashine that Kyoya provided and went to work. After he made sure she had everything she needed he turned to see Haruhi laying on one of the window seats. She was fast a sleep laying in the sun, her tail was swaying lazily behind her. Kyoya just stared for a moment before he decided to do some work on his labtop. Every now and then he'd look up and watch her sleep.

3 hours later the old lady was finished. She stood up and shook Haruhi awake and pulled her into the dressing room. As Kyoya waited for them to come out the other group member came in.

"Morning Kyoya! What a beautiful day it is! Where is my Haruhi-chan?" Tamaki looked around the room so see no Haruhi.

"She is in the changing room with my seamstress. She was able to modify her old uniform." Kyoya shut his laptop and stood. "They should be out any moment."

"I bet she will look very pretty!" Honey sat on one of the couches munching on a piece of cake.

"Isn't it too early for cake?" Kyoya eyed the boy.

Honey waved him off. "Its a day to celebrate! Haruhi is getting a new uniform!" Kyoya shook his head. He knew Honey just looked for any reason to get away with eating cake in the morning. Kyoya rubbed his eyes.

"You were starring at your computer for 3 hours. I'm surprised your eyes aren't dry." Every one looked at Haruhi. Her back was too the guys. She was looking at her self in the mirror. Her tail was twitching nervously behind her. She finally turns and shows the guys her uniform. "What do you think?" The jacket had been altered, it was wider at the top and made to hug her breasts with out being too tight. The whole jacket had been made to hug her curves unlike when it was baggy on her before. She was wearing a white tank top under the jacket and a black tie hung loosely around her neck. "She couldn't fix the under shirt to fit but I had this tank top on so we just went with it."

"Oh Haruhi you look so.. so.." Tamaki couldn't think of the right words.

"Hot!" The twins both said.

"You look good. Nothing like a girl dressing like a boy anymore. Haru-chan looks like a girl!" Honey smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you." She smiled at everyone. She turned back to the mirror and looked at herself. She pulled her hair into a pony tail, she had been practicing last night playing with her hair. She turned back to them and walked up to Kyoya. "Did you talk to my teacher Sempai? I was hopping I could re-take that test I missed yesterday."

Kyoya hadn't said anything to her hardly all morning. And yet he just stared at her. He wasn't joking last night when he told her that she turned him on. He had been attracted to her before but now it was amplified 10x more. He pushed his glasses up a little and looked down at her. "Yes your teacher said it would be fine and first thing class starts you are to take it."

Haruhi bowed deeply to him. "Thank you Sempai for taking care of me."

"4 thousand." Haruhi looked up at him questionably. "4 thousand is how much the seamstress charges per uniform. I will add it to your total.." He turns to his laptop and starts typing. Haruhi huffs and glares at him. "Fine. Hikaru, Kaoru lets go to class." She grabs the boys who fallow her with big smiles on their faces. They hadn't missed the look Kyoya had given her and they were planing on having some fun.

"Haruhi you must be still feeling the effects of your fall yesterday." Kaoru said. "Yes allow us to help you down the stairs." Hikaru said as he picked her up bridal style.

She wiggled to get free. "You guys I can walk! Let me go!" Haruhi yelled even smacked to get free but Hikaru was smirking at Kyoya who was glaring at him. He just laughed and walked with the yelling Haruhi down the stairs to their class.

Haruhi sighed as she walked up to the club room door. Everyone wanted to know what had happened to her. She heard everything from plasic surgery to the costume cat ears and tail. Someone even had grabbed her tail and pulled it. She wrapped her tail around her right leg as she walked so noone could grab it again. She was exhausted but she had a debt to pay off so she opened the door. In side of the room was Nekozawa tied to a chair. "Uhm why is Nekozawa-sempai tied to a chair?" The guys who had been yelling at the poor kid looked over at her. She closed the door. "You know what I don't even want to know.." She walked away to make some coffee for the group.

"What happened to her?"

"That's what we want to know Nekozawa. She stepped on your doll and went to pick it up next thing we know there's a bright light and shes falling down the stairs with cat ears and a tail."

Tamaki grabbed the chair and got into Nekozawa's face. "What happened?!"

The boy sat there thinking. "Well the doll is cursed. Anything could have happened... "

"Can you fix it?!" Nekozawa looked up at Tamaki

"No I just serve the Cat lord not the other way around. But what I don't get is why. There have been very many people who have said horrible things about him, kicked him, stole him, even sat him on fire and he never did any thing. Why her?"

"That is what we would like to know..." Kyoya looked up from his computer and looked at Haruhi who was busy making coffee.

"I will go and pray and do some other stuff your not worthy enough to know about to see why he did it."

Mori untied him. "Hurry its not fair to her to be this way with out a choice." Nekozawa nodded and ran out of the door.

Haruhi walked over to them with a tray of coffee and handed them out. "Until then shall we get to work?"

The guys sat around and thought about what theme they should do when the twins looked Haruhi up and down and got an idea. "Lets do maids!" Everyone looked at them. "We will dress like butlers and Haruhi will be a maid." Hikaru smile brightly at his idea. "We could serve the girls tea and coffee and cakes!" Kaoru smiled.

Tamaki jumped up. "Yes! We shall serve the ladies and they will love it!"

"Why do I have to be a maid? Shouldn't I be a butler?" Everyone looked at Haruhi.

"Of course not! With those breasts?! We will even have guys coming to see you!" Kaoru draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Yea you have them might as well show them off right?!" Hikaru draped his arm over her other shoulder.

Haruhi started yelling at the twins who argued back. Kyoya sat watching them. Haruhi in a maids outfit... Nekomaid... Kyoya could feel his pants tightened a little at the thought. He knew what the twins were doing. He knew since this morning when Hikaru picked Haruhi up. The smirk said it all. Was he going to play into it? Sure why not? They would make more money with males coming to the club but he also wanted to dress up Haruhi. "I think it is a good idea." The three stopped fighting and everyone looked at Kyoya. "We could use extra money since we had to spend 4 thousand on someones uniform." Haruhi's cheeks blushed a little. "How quickly can you get the outfits?"

The twins looked at each other. They smiled hugely at each other. "1 hour."

"Good that gives us 2 hours to get the room ready. Everyone start decorating. Haruhi stop frowning and go help Mori make the cakes and tea." Kyoya started typing on the computer to send out the invitations to the ladies and some lucky gentlemen.

Haruhi huffed and fallowed Mori down to the kitchen to get everything ready while everyone else decorated.

Haruhi pulled the top a little higher over her breasts. The corset she was wearing was making its very difficult to cover her breasts with the little fabric that was the top. The dress which wasn't much, was thin and strapless. The bottom of the skirt ended well above her knees, and flared out in a poofy skirt. Her tail poked out of the top of the skirt and the corset was tight against her. It pushed her breasts up higher than needed to be so it made them larger. She finally pulled enough of the top part up so it covered the majority of her breasts. The dress had matching long sleeves that you tied around your upper arm. The sleeves hung past her fingers. She had on a pair of black thigh high socks. It came with a pair of heels but she decided to hide them because she was not going to wear them. The dress also had a headband that came with it. She put it on in front of her ears. Her hair was in high pigtails that flowed to her shoulders. She looked at her self in the mirror. She sighed. This out fit was probably not made for high school kids but here she was wearing it about to go out and serve horny teenage boys. "Damn rich people.." She sighs and walks out of the dressing room.

Haruhi was the last to get dressed so the ladies had already arrived and were being served by the guys. The guys were dressed in hansom looking butler outfits. Honey had dressed Usa-chan up as a butler and was going around showing the girls. Haruhi walked over to the table and started to pile up a platter to hand out to the ladies. Kyoya stared at her from across the room. He almost forgot to breathe. She was gorgeous. If there weren't anyone in the room he would have pushed her up against the wall and fucked her.. Kyoya shook his head. He did not push girls against a walk and fuck them, that is not what a gentleman does. He saw the twins walk over and start talking to Haruhi and he almost wanted to leave the room. He knew they weren't planing anything good. Why did he ever agree to this?

"Don't forget Haruhi to flaunt your self and be extra flirty!" Hikaru smirked as he looked her over. "Absolutely fuckable!"

Haruhi glared at him. "I'm not looking to get fucked. I am here to pay off a debt. No one is going to touch me or get into my dress."

"I know someone who would kill anyone who would try!" Kaoru glanced at Kyoya who was watching them. "Anyway, There is a group of guys who came to be served by you." He pointed to the right where 4 guys where sitting at a table talking among them selves.

Haruhi sighed. "Wish me luck!" They patted her on the back and she walked over to the table. She started sitting tea on the table with small cakes. Be flirty? She had no idea how to be flirty! She smiled at the guys. "I hope you all like Green tea with a hint of apple. The cake is a cherry cake with Sakura frosting."

The guys all stared at her. "Man your so sexy.. I mean sorry but the whole Neko-mimi thing is really working for you Haruhi." He smiled at her. She remembered him from the library. His name was Tom.

"Yea and that dress fits you so... well..." Ash who she remembered was from a few grades a head of her smiled at her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" This guy was from her class. His name was Takashura he was a nerdy type of kid, but was bold she supposed.

"Uh.. no I'm not looking for a boyfriend sorry guys." She smiled flirty at them as she handed out sugar cubes.

"Hmm no boyfriend?" Haruhi looked at him from the corner of her eye as she kept handing out sugar. She didn't know this guy, never had she seen him before. "So no one will mind if I did this?" He reaches over and starts to trail his hand up from the back of her knee to her upper thigh. Before she could turn to hit him someone grabs his wrist. Haruhi turns and sees Kyoya looking at the guy still holding on to his wrist. She couldn't see his eyes because there was a glare on his glasses but she was sure he was glaring at him.

"Excuse me sir but please re-frame from touching the host club members. We have a no touching inappropriately policy. So I am going to ask you to leave." Kyoya let the guy go.

The guy stood up and looked at him. "She asked me to do it." Haruhi gasped at him horrified. She was about to tell him she did not when Kyoya slapped the guy across the face.

"We also have a policy about lairs. Please leave." Kyoya took his glasses off and started whipping them with a cloth. The guy took a step toward him but Mori and Honey stepped between them. Mori picked the guy up and carried him out of the room. Tamaki apologized to the ladies and told them they all would get a free day and they too left. All that was left was the twins, Kyoya, and Haruhi. "Hikaru, Kaoru I think you two need to go help Tamaki." With out saying anything the twins left the room. Kyoya replaced his glasses and looked at Haruhi.

"I-I really didn't ask him to do that..." Haruhi looked at the floor as her tail wrapped around her right leg. "Thank you..."

Kyoya grabbed her and pulled her into the dressing room. "Take it off..." Haruhi looked at him. "Take off the dress or I will for you.." Haruhi turned away from him and looked at him over her shoulder. He came up behind her and untied her corset for her. As it fell she turned to him and looked at his chest. "I meant everythi-" Haruhi leaned her head up and kissed him. Kyoya was shocked but recovered quickly. He pushed her against a wall and deepened the kiss. All of his frustration went out into the kiss. He wasn't mad at her, he couldn't every truly be mad at her. He was more mad about that guy who thought he could touch his Haruhi. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. First he watched her chest go up and down with each breath then he looked up into her eyes. "I-I am sorry. I wasn't mad at you..." Haruhi leaned up and kissed him again this time sweetly.

"It just sucks it took some gross guy touching me to get you to kiss me." Haruhi smiled at him as he chuckled. "You know I can feel you staring at me." Kyoya blushed a little. "Kyoya.."

Kyoya leaned down and kissed her this time with need. She moaned lightly in the kiss as he pushed her closer to the wall. He grabbed her hips and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. He pushed his body hard against her so she wouldn't fall as his hands traveled from her thighs up to her skirt. When he reached her bottom he pulled away from her and glared at her. "Your not wearing any panties?! What if I hadn't gotten there in time and he felt your-" Haruhi pulled his face to hers and kissed him hard. She pulled away and pulled the top of her dress down revealing her bare breasts to him. "And of course you weren't wearing anything there either... Wait you were wanting to do this with me today.." She smirked at him and pulled his face close so she could bite his bottom lip. Kyoya groaned. He'd yell at her later because at the moment she was making his little problem become a much bigger and harder problem.

Kyoya started kissing her again as his hand that wasn't on her bottom holding her up was grasping her breast. As he rolled the nipple between his fingers she let out a loud moan. Kyoya leaned down and took her other nipple in his mouth sucking and licking on it. Haruhi ran her fingers through his hair grasping it tightly as she moaned. Kyoya moved up to her neck and bit down on where her shoulder and neck met, causing her moan loudly. Kyoya smirked as he continues to leave bite marks over her neck and chest. Kyoya pulled away from the gasping girl. She steps away from him letting the dress fall to the floor leaving her in the sleeves and thigh high socks. She gets down on her knees and crawls over to him and unzips his pants. He wanted to ask her if this was what she really wanted but just stood there and watched her. She pulls out his long thick member and gasps at how big it was. Having never done anything like this before she starts to stroke him gently. Kyoya's head falls back as a light moan comes between his lips. Feeling confident she licks the tip. Kyoya gasps and looks down at her. She sticks the tip of his member into her mouth and sucks gently. Kyoya moans again as he runs his fingers in her hair that had came loose and were no longer in pigtails. She takes a deep breath and sucks more of his member into her mouth. She starts to suck harder as she moves her head back and forth. Kyoya grabs her head as he bucks a little into her mouth. She opens her mouth wider so he didn't choke her. He gasps as he cums on her face and chest. He opens his eyes and looks down at her, his member instantly getting hard again. Haruhi mewls as she rubs the cum around on her breasts.

Kyoya takes his pants and jacket off so he is just as naked at her. Kyoya gets down on his knees and pulls her legs out from under her causing her to fall back onto the floor with a yelp of surprise. He crawls between her legs and kisses her deeply she mewls against his mouth as he sticks his tongue into her mouth. He could taste himself on her but he didn't mind. He starts to move down her body slowly. When he reaches her breasts he sucks on one nipple as one of his hands plays with the other nipple. After a while he switches to the other one. Haruhi runs her hands through his hair as she gasps and moans from the actions from his mouth was doing to her. Kyoya kisses down her stomach and reaches what he was looking for. He sits up a little and spreads her legs wide as he looks over her body. She was breathing hard and looking at him through heavy eye lids. Kyoya couldn't picture anything more beautiful than her spread open like this for him and only him. Kyoya leaned down and spread her legs a little wider. He stuck his tongue out and licked her folds. Haruhi let out a squeak of surprise. Kyoya chuckled and started licking her up and down. He wrapped his lips around her pearl and sucked. Haruhi let out a loud moan and her back arched high as she came in his mouth. Kyoya licked up all of her cum and sat up and looked at her.

She was breathing hard as she came back down from cloud nine. She looked at him and he licked the cum off his lips. She sat up and pulled his face to hers kissing him hard. Their tastes mixed together as their tongues wrestled. She laid back pulling him on top of her, not once breaking the kiss. She spreads her legs so he could lay between them. As they kiss she starts rubbing her self against his member. He moans into her mouth as he moves his hips with hers. Groaning he sits up with his hands on her hips he pulls her closer to him and positions himself at her entrance. "You ready?" She nods and pulls his upper body down to her as he thrusts hard into her. Haruhi gasps and bites hard onto his shoulder. Kyoya curses under his breath for forgetting she was a virgin. "Haruhi... I'm sorry..I" She shakes her head and smiles up at him. He kisses her tears away and holds her close until she wiggles her hips to say she was ok. Kyoya takes a deep breath and begins to pull out slowly. Haruhi moans and bites her bottom lip. Kyoya watches her face as he pushes him self quickly back into her tightness. Haruhi gasps and digs her nails into his back. Kyoya seeing that she is no longer hurting moves quicker and harder until he is pounding into her. Haruhi arches her back and almost screams out when he hit a spot inside of her. Kyoya aims for that spot and Haruhi arches her back again. Kyoya pulls her up into an almost sitting position and pounds harder into her. From this angle every thrust hits her g-spot. Haruhi wraps her arms around Kyoya and hold on for dear life as he pounds deeper and harder into her. She bites on his neck as she whispers his name over and over again. Kyoya hits her spot again but harder this time and Haruhi screams out his name as she cums hard all over him. Her womanhood grips him so tight he can barely move. He thrusts a few more times and cums hard into her. Haruhi shivers from the feeling and nuzzles close to him. Kyoya hugs the exhausted Haruhi close to him as he tries to catch his breath. He nuzzles her neck. "I love you Haruhi... No one is aloud to touch you except me..."

Haruhi pulls back and smiles at him. "I love you too Kyoya." She grabs the head band from the floor and places it onto her head. "And as you say sir." She winks at him and giggles as she feels him get hard in her again. "Come lets get dress and go home I am tired." She tries to get up but falls back down.

Kyoya laughs. "Looks like I tired you out alright." Haruhi slaps his arm playfully and he helps her stand on wobbly legs. He helps her get dressed and they walk out into the club room. The room had been cleaned up and the lights were off. "Looks like they cleaned up..."

Haruhi's face became bright red. "You don't think they heard us do you?!" Kyoya shrugs and walks over to his computer. A letter was sitting on top of it. Kyoya picks it up and reads it out loud.

~The letter

 _Kyoya and Haruhi, I dont know if I should be happy for you or not! As Haruhi's pretend father I should smack you Kyoya but at least she will be happy.. Sigh anyway the twins are going to give you both hell for this tomorrow and yes we cleaned up the club room. Monday Nekozawa said he wanted to meet with us. Said he might know what had happened. Anyway have a great weekend!_

 _~Tamaki_

 _P.S. Yes Haruhi we could hear you..._

~End letter ~

Kyoya looked back at Haruhi who's face was bright red. "Well shall we go get dinner?" Kyoya started to the door.

"Can't we take a shower first? I am gross down there.." Haruhi squeezed her legs together.

Kyoya smirked. "Nope now come on, your staying at my house tonight..." Kyoya walked out of the room with a blushing Haruhi fallowing behind..

~END CHAPTER

 _Ok so what do you all think? Should I try for chapter 2? Yes this is my first sex scene :p love it, hate it, let me know!_

 _~SakuOfTheD3ad_


End file.
